Friend zone Narusasu yaoi fluff one shot
by Capilito
Summary: "Hi my name is Naruto Uzamaki, me and Sasuke has been best friend for five years soon" "We met through our mutual friend Sakura, but after. Getting to know Sasuke I've have fallen for him." He took a deep breath and looked in into the camera "And i would like to get out of the friends zone" warning: fluff, narusasu, no smex, bad gramma


Narusasu friends zone

Well this a short one shot about getting out of the friend zon don't really know how it is behind the scenes so I just improvised~ I hope someone likes this little fiction.

and as usual warning for bad grammar and spelling, occ-ness and light Narusasu fluff,

I do not own Naruto sadly TT 7 TT plz be nice~

Ps: I don't know if I should add a sex scene or just leave it at this but rating T-K right now xD

"Oley look in to the camera, aaand-go"

"Hi my name is Naruto Uzamaki, me and Sasuke has been best friend for five years soon"

"We met through our mutual friend Sakura, but after. Getting to know Sasuke I've have fallen for him."

He took a deep breath and looked in into the camera

"And i would like to get out of the friends zone"

"Okey, we are making a date program, and your friend Naruto and another person is in it, and since you are going to me his coach for his date all you have to do right now is to tell a little about how you know him and such, understand?"

Sasuke nodded his head to the register behind the camera.

"Okey, then go!"

"Hi my name is Sasuke uchiha and im Narutos best friend, we have known each other for a long time and im the dobe's coach for his date so he won screw this up!"

Naruto pov:

He was so nervous, never has he felt thins nervous, the lump in his belly, but also the relief of that he was going to tell Sasuke soon about his feelings.

he had waited too long, and before he knew it they were in the friends zone and he had to watch with a heavy hart as Sasuke had dated both girls and boys through these 5 years, but Sasuke was finally single! So now his chance, and he had to take it.

He sat up in his bed, he woke up before the alarm. 'today is the day, the day ill tell Sasuke!'

The stone in his belly just got heavier. 'What if he says no?'

he gripped the white cover on his bed, he couldn't think like that, then he would never dare to do it.

He looked at the clock, it was over 3 hours left until the camera team would come. And even more until Sasuke came here. and he had to remind Sakura that she was going to come over to, she knew what Naruto felt for Sasuke and what he was going to do, but a reminder never hurts.

with a sigh he went up and grabbed his phone by the charger, he found her number and typed

- don't forget today at 11am at my house :)

he didn't wait for a reply and found Sasukes number,

- don't forget about today theme c;

he got an instant reply

- ha! I wouldn't miss you scoring a date for something in the world idiot |:p

his face got red, sure he liked Sasuke, very much indeed, but sometimes he was just a bastard.

- ahg! THEME! I can get whoever i want (￣Д￣)

well except you then.

He threw his phone on his bed before he heard it buzz again, he didn't want to see the snide smart ass comments his theme had come up with, he had to go shower and take out the shirt he knew Sasuke liked.

"So your Narutos and Sasukes mutual friend Sakura? And you know what we're doing, correct"

Sakura and Naruto were currently sitting by the kitchen table, the cameras around them.

"Yes~ and i will not look straight in to the camera and pretend it's not here"

The director nodded.

"Okey keep in mind to have to conversation floating"

They both nodded, "okey, go!"

"So, Sakura you know i have liked Sasuke for a while right?"

he leant on his elbows on the table looking down so his blush wouldn't be seen. He had already told Sakura about this, but doing it in front of a camera just made it feel like he was guilty of something.

"ahah, yeah its kind of obvious, i mean with the way you're always looking at him, and the pain portrayed in your face when he introduce us to the one he's dating at the moment"

he gave away a sigh and looked up, was he really that obvious. "y-yeah, so to day, im going to tell him, that i like him, what do you think he will say?'' Sakura sighed and looked hi in the eyes ''Naruto think about the persons Sasuke have dated through the years you have known each other'' Naruot thought for a short while, ''what do you mean?'' He was confused by the question his friend asked.

She rolled her eyes at him, ''he have dated persons that have similarities to you, first there was the blond girl, ino with the blue eyes, just like yours, and also the hair, then there were Kiba, the first guy he dated, he had the same spiky hair as you, the same energy, body build.'' Now when he thought of it..it was kind of true in what Sakura said. ''and neither of them lasted for very long, well Kiba lasted longer than the forehead, but he haven't dated anyone in a while, Im on your side Naruto, I hope for the best'' The big stone in his belly got a little lighter, maybe he had a chance.

''thank u Sakura, you are the best friend ever'' and he meant that, she was always so supportive, and he knew that Sakura also secretly liked Sasuke that way he did. But she was always so careful not to show it. She gave him a warm smile, ''so where are you taking him?'' Now it was his turn to smile. He had a place in mind, he knew what Sasuke liked even if he didn't know it himself good enough.

''to the big amusement park at the sea side'' He knew Sasuke secretly liked that amusement park, he alwayshad that glint in his eye in the mention of the amusement park.

Sakura clapped her hands together ''that's perfect~''

HE was nervous, really freaking nervous. Sakura had gone some time ago, and Sasuke was about to arrive in just 5 minutes, and Naruto had spended all the time possible in front of the mirror, looking himself over and over again. He had the clothes on which he knew Sasuke liked, well he had never told him, but in some way Naruto could see those small things in Sasuke that no one else could see.

He looked himself over one more time, his light grey pans, his light orange sweater and his white t-shirt under it. (AN:/I don't have a good taste in clothes xD)

Just then he heard the knocking at the door.

'ahg it must be him' he rushed to his door, knowing the camera team would start filming instantly.

He opened the door to see his bastard standing there looking as bothered as always.

''ahah, hi Sasuke'' Naruto rubbed the back of his head with his hand and stepped away from the door opening so he could step inside.

''hnn'' He could see the blush on Sasukes face before it was gone and replaced by the usual stern face.

Sasuke already knew the deal around the camera people and didn't pay much attention to them.

''so were going? I really want to see this 'date' of yours''

''ah, yeah'' he didn't was just too nervous to make a snappy comments back, was he really going to go through with this? If Sasuke says no will they still be friends. All of sort of those things went through his head as he sat himself in driving seat with Sasuke beside him, he camera team had installed a camera in his car, alone he and Sasuke were all alone in there.

They didn't talk, he was afraid of opening his mouth, what if he said something stupid..well stupider than usually. He could fee Sasukes eyes on him, he clenched the wheel, they were almost there.

''are you taking your date to the amusement park?'' he could hear the hint of jealousy in Sasukes voice. He gave a nervous smile at that, ''yeah''

They jumped out of the car and stood in the opening to the amusement park, the camera team in front of them. ''okey, have a smla conversant and then u can go back to the car Sasuke.''

He was going to puke. ''okey, GO''

He scratched the back of his head nervously, looking at the ground, he could feel Sasuke look at him.

''so um, you got any last minute tip?'' he said finally looking the Sasuke in the eyes. He looked unassay. ''just don't say anything stupid…and show of your smile'' he looked down as he said tat last part, he could see the red tips on Sasukes ear. ''well I better go, good luck''

He saw Sasuke turn around and hurriedly walked way, 'he needed to do this now, now or never'

He grabbed Sasukes hand, it all felt like slow-motion when he saw Sasukes red surprised face turn around, ''what are yo-''

''Sasuke, please don't leave, i-I'' he could see Sasukes confused look, his grip loosened on Sasukes wrist and he gripped his hand instead.

He took new courage. ''Sasuke, would you please go on this date with me''

He saw the his eye widened before Sasuke looked down in the found, hiding his eyes, the only way for Naruto to see what he felt. Was it now he would break his heart and go away?

''yes..'' 'w-what dis Sasuke, the love of his life just say yes?'

''you said yes?'' He saw Sasuke nod and felt the grip on his hand tighten.

''Ahaha, the lets go'' He couldn't stop smiling.

He completely forgot about the cameras as he pulled Sasuke to the roller-coaster, the arcade, the food stands and all the other things he knew Sasuke liked at the amusement park. He had even won a stuffed panda fur him. And all in this time, they hadn't let go of each other's hands.

They only had time for one more ride. And ofcorse as corny as he was he choose the ferries wheel.

The safety guard closed the door to their carriage. They were almost all the way up when he broke the silence. ''so, have you enjoyed our date so far?'' he was so happy, Sasuke had said yes, he could explode of happiness, Sasuke had looked so happy to day. Ofcorse that Sasuke himself wouldn't admit that. ''hnn'' Sasuke still had that shy smile on his face and the pink hint on his cheeks.

''I just don't know why u couldn't tell me right out scaredy cat'' he didn't take that to hart since he could feel a squeezes at his hand.

It went quiet again he took the courage to finally ask ''Sasuke..do you like me, like…like,like me?''

he looked out through the window seeing all the attractions down there. He was afraid of the answer, sure Sasuke had said yes, but what it was just out of pity. He could feel a warm touch on his cheek turning it towards the other boys face. 'ahg he was close'

''Naruto, if I didn't like you, I would have beaten you up for doing that in front of millions of people''

He could feel Sasukes warm breath touching his lip, just a little closer.

As soon as their lips touched he felt a fire through his whole body spreading down to his toes.

He wanted more than just a touch of lips, he lifted his free hand up and cupped Sasukes cheek.

He liked the seam of the others lip, he could feel Sasukes hand tighten in his hair.

He was granted entrance to the warm cavern, he pulled Sasuke in to his lap, Sasuke let out a small moan as his butt was squeezed by one of Narutos hands.

They were just getting in to it when they could feel the Ferris wheel come to an halt. Sasuke climbed of Narutos knees and grabbed his stuffed panda and moved out of the cart.

Did he do something wrong? Sasuke had kissed him first right?

The camera tame was standing outside the attraction and waited for them but Sasuke just went right by, he followed him. ''Sasuke what, d-did a do something wrong?''

He grabbed Sasukes hand and turned him and abruptly, ''Sask-'' his face was more beautiful than usually, it was flushed, his eyes filed with lust, he was panting.

Sasuke pulled his hand making Naruto come closer, he could feel Sasukes breath by his ear.

''Naruto, I like you, a lot, and I haven't had sex in a very long time cause you have been on my mind for a long time, so drive me to your place and fuck me in into the bed''

Naruto shivered from the warm breath on his ear, who was he to deny Sasuke?

But before he pulled Sasuke to the car he asked, ''Sasuke are we out of the friend zone?''

Sasuke grabbed his hand, ''yes''

AN:/ so I hope someone liked my weird story TT v TT

And I know that Is properly not how friend zone works bu meh, thank u for reading rate and review please~ 33


End file.
